This invention relates to electrically heated combs for styling hair.
Electrically heated combs have been devised for applying heat to the hair while combing the hair, thereby enabling a user to style and straighten the hair as desired. One of the problems with such combs is providing sufficient heat with a heating element for drying the hair, while preventing the heating element from contacting and burning the scalp.
One attempt at solving this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,821 to Weddington which discloses a heated hair comb having alternating heating teeth and unheated combing teeth, all of which are mounted on a handle. There is a space between every pair of adjacent teeth, and one heating tooth is centrally positioned between every pair of unheated combing teeth. A device generally in accordance with the principle of the Weddington patent is manufactured by Dallas Products, Inc. and distributed by McCurry International, Inc. of Irving, Tex.
It is a disadvantage of the Weddington patent, and combs which embody its teachings, that individual hank of hair are positioned between one heating tooth and one unheated protective tooth. Thus, the hair is heated substantially on only one side.